Danger Deal-Tommy Pickles' Original DOND Game
by andrew.matlack
Summary: It's the first ever Danger Deal Game and it seems that 27-year-old Tommy Pickles is going for 1,000,000.00 in the original Deal Or No Deal Setting so he can make his friends and family happy and proud of him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now this is my first "Danger Deal" fanfiction story, it's based on my fan sequel to _Deal Or No Deal_ so we might get to make sure that we get to make this as they could notice as they could learn anything as possible, so this will be possible that it starts with the Original D.O.N.D. Setting and I hope that you might get to make things as possible when you get to read it.

Chapter 1: The Intro of Tommy Pickles and 1st Round

As yours truly, It could be that I could get to walk up as I get to reveal the stage as I might had to be that I get to introduce my self. "Hello, My name is Andrew Lee Matlack," I said.

"And I think that we might get to see that you may know me for writing such stories as 'Baby Stu and Drew' for _Rugrats_ and its spinoff _All Grown Up,_ and two 'Maria's Fountain Of Youth' Stories for the short lived cartoon show _El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera,"_ as I get to make to the stage. "As you can see, I made a Fan sequel to _Deal Or No Deal_ called _Danger Deal,_ because it can make into so many different settings I could notice that I might had to let you notice that I get to let anything as they could notice when they get to believe that they're going to learn that we're going to make things easier, because we got the wheel of depending of which setting that we may get to used, and just to let you know, we get to see that the wheel has make settings to either the original D.O.N.D. setting or the one that has 8 2nd-laped-side from $1,000,000.01, to $1,000,100.00, and we might had to let anything to have some fun as we might had to let this baby to give this as we might had to give it a wheel as we get to see it, but before we began, here are my models, ladies please."

As we get to see that Cartoon girls get to be walking down the staircase as with boxes as they might get to see that they get to show their moves as they could possibly as they get to see that they get to make sure that they make it as they could notice as they had to make sure that they got with their 33 boxes.

"Hello girls!" I said. "Hiya Andrew Lee!" they said back. "All right, let's not waste anytime," I said. "Let's introduce into our first contestant." I told them." "He's was a year old in _Rugrats,_ 11 years old in _All Grown Up,_ and even 15 in _Escape From Pennsylvania: Series One,_ Here he is, Tommy Pickles!" as they get to see that an 27-year-old Tommy Pickles as he might get to show that he gets to show that he might had to let anything as possible. "Hello Tommy, it's so good to be here." I said. "So good to _be_ here." he said. "So, tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well, my name is Tommy and I'm a character from _Rugrats_ as a 1-year-old baby, and 11 at _All Grown Up,_ so I hope that you might get to see that it could be that I'm a filmmaker and then I happen to take real good care of my family and then, I get to make sure that I might had to be to let if I could win the money, I might get to make sure to let anything happen as they could notice about it."

"So, It seems that you might get to win the money and you're going to make sure that you're going to notice that it was going to learn that quite that it was going to see that it was going to see that quite that you're going to make sure that you're going to be buying the farm, would've it?"

"Yes, I Would and may I say that I be happy that was going to make sure that it was going to see that it was going to learn that it could be that might had to see as they get learn that quite some people that would notice that never had to do something about it."

As we get to the explanation of the game. "Okay Tommy, now there are only 33 boxes and as you may get to know they contain some amounts, but we don't know what's inside of them, but we do know that inside it's just happen to be that inside, that in the 1st-lap-amount side, as they contain $1,000,000.00 all the way down to one penny, just like the original _Deal Or No Deal."_

"Huh, that makes sense."

"However, on the 2nd-lap-amount-side, it has 8 second lap amounts that begins with that original $1,000,000.00 and added a little extra, so we got $1,000,100.00, easily down to just $1,000,000.01, in total odds, you got excatily to be that you'll only got $1,000,100.00, all the way down to just $0.01." as the crowd made an applause.

"All right, see that Danger Deal wheel?" he asked. "Uh-Huh."

"Now then, you must know that there are only 9 spaces as they could go from our original D.O.N.D. setting to the $1,000,100.00 setting as you get to spin the wheel, as you may landed on the wheel, that's the game you'll be playing in that time."

As Tommy gets to make sure he might had to spin the wheel, he might get to make sure that they could notice as they would probably had to see that might get to notice that it could be that exactly that might get to learn that it landed on the spaced that said "Original D.O.N.D. Setting".

"Okay, Original D.O.N.D. setting it is then." as we get to set the board to the original game setting of which we reduced the boxes down to just 26 that contains randomly from $0.01 to $1,000,000.00" as the extra Toon girls get to be taking the second lap amount boxes, they had to make sue that quite that they get to make sure that they figure that they get to make sure that they're going to notice as they could set it up.

"Okay my dear friend, it seems that you're going to show that you only got 26 cases, one may contain the penny, one may contain the million, the other 24 has rearranged from $1.00 to $750,000.00, you may be get to be picking one that contains the $1,000,000.00."

As Tommy gets to pick, he might decided. "Hmm, I decided that I might get to pick since I had my first birthday 26 years ago, I might get to see that quite to pick No.1!" as Model Minnie Mouse gets to make sure that she gets to take it to earn it. "Now this is your case." I said. "You may get to take it, but you may never get to know about selling your case, whatever's in your case, is not in your case." as I get to make sure that I get to notice about it.

"For the 1st round, you may get to pick 6 boxes, you may get to know about what's inside the other boxes, whatever's inside your box, it isn't inside your box."

As Tommy had to think about it, he noticed that he might get to pick exactly for his first box. "I Pick Number 5." as we go over to Frida Squedaz. "Okay Frida, open your box." As Frida gets to reveal that it happen to be $75.00. "Okay, $75.00, not so bad, isn't it?" as the $75.00 amount faded away.

"For my next pick, I choose box No.25."

"Box No.25, That's your cousin Angelica." I told her. "Oh, Hey Angelica." as he wave to her. "Tommy, it's my first day on the job, don't embarrassed me!" she whispers.

"Sorry."

"Open your box." As Angelica reveled to be "$1,000,000.00". "Oh Tommy, this is terrible, I'm so sorry," as the $1,000,000.00 amount faded out, I said "We drop down $250,000.00 and go straight down to just $750,000.00 so we might get be that quite go for that might amount."

As Tommy gets to make four more boxes, he knew that he could be that quite it was going to be seeing that it was going to learn that quite the chooser. "I choose, Number 3!" and it was Kuki Saban, Also known as Numbuh 3 of the Kids-Next-Door. "Okay Kuki, before you reveal your box, just tell me, how is feel to be a model of the game?" I asked her. "Oh it was great, I mean even get to fight those evil adults, I Think that we could that quite simply had to learn that I would never get this job."

"Okay Okay, open your case." As she gets to open up, she reveled to be worth $0.01. "Okay, $0.01 is not in your box!" As the $0.01 amount faded away. "We boosted up $0.99 and go straight up to $1.00." I announced as we did.

"Okay Tom, you only got 3 boxes left, choose wisely." As Tommy get to pick that he might get to pick Number 7 as it turns out to be that Lola Bunny. "Hi Andrew, you should know that I could be that it was going to be the best job that I could ever had."

"All right, open your box." as Lola gets to reveal to be worth $1,000.00. "Okay, $1,000.00, not inside your box." as the amount fade away from the board. "Okay Tom, 2 more boxes." As I get to make sure that it was going to make it as they could notice that he gets to continued with only 2 boxes left. "Okay, just pick 2 boxes are left, pick wisely." As Tommy as he gets to pick No.16 of which may belong to Lisa Simpson. "Okay, Lisa, open your box!" As she gets to reveling to be worth $50,000.00 "$50,000.00, not inside your box." as the amount faded.

"All right, only one more box before your first offer." I said as he gets to pick No.19 as it turns out to be that Daisy Duck. "All right Daisy, open your box." as she gets to be reviling that it's only worth $300.00 As the amount faded.

"Okay boys, update the board!" As they get to up date the board of which the left side amount is down from $1.00 to $750.00 and the right side is down to from $5,000.00 to $750,000.00.

"All right, that's the end of the first round, now see that up there?" I asked. "That's the banker and the banker's job is to take your case back as possible." As we heard the phone ring, I picked up the phone and said "Hello?" as the banker was happen to be that I was talking to him as they could notice that could be that learn about it. "You want to hear the first offer?" I asked as Tommy nodded "Yes." "The first offer is worth $56,000.00" as the logo reveal the amount.

"Now, if you take this amount, you might get to be that enjoying that $56,000.00 and I might get to see that it could be that quite very interesting as they could notice that you're going to show that quite as they get to learn that it was going to be that it was going to be the best money, and I hope that you're going to see that it was going to learn that it simply had to let anything as they could go as follows."

As I get over to Tommy. "It's all you, do you want to take the $56,000.00, or do you want to go all the way down to $750,000.00?" as the audience gets to shouts, they might had to let anything as the get to let anything as he could be possibly as they could notice as they would notice as they might had to think about it as they could get to follow as they get to let anything as he gets to think about it as he gets to learn."

As he flashed back, he might get to enjoy some friends when he was a baby, at his first birthday, he, his cousin and their friends get to eat some dog food as they spit out, they started acted like dogs as they might as they get to enjoy about it when they could as they might get to see about it.

As he flash forward to the present, Tommy told me, "Well Andrew, I Think that $56,000.00 would be nice, but I think that $750,000.00 would even be better, so no deal!" as the Amount changed into exactly what he said.

I asked "Will Tommy go all the way down to $750,000.00 will he make his friends and family proud? Find out when we come back."

And so, we ended our first chapter of our first ever _Danger Deal_ story.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: In case you didn't notice it, Tommy's flashback made a reference to the end of the very first _Rugrats_ episode "Tommy's First Birthday" so yeah, we wanted you to know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before we began, here are the previous models from the previous chapters:

Box 03:Kuki Suban/Numbuh 3 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 05:Freida Sqadez (El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera)  
Box 07:Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)  
Box 16:Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)  
Box 19:Daisy Duck (Disney Cartoons)  
Box 25:Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Chapter 2:Round 2-Pick 5 Boxes

As we get to me and contestant as we get back from our break. "Hello, and Welcome back to _Danger Deal,_ We're here to let Tommy Pickles as he gets to make sure that he's going to make sure that quite that he's going for $750,000.00."

As I get to Tommy as he might get to make sure that he was going to notice about it as we might had to let him to be choose able as we get to see that quite interesting as they could notice about it.

"All right Tom, just to tell me, what will you do if you're going to be that you're going to win $750,000.00?" I asked him.

"Well, I might get to get my parents get to make sure that quite as they had to notice it when they need to make sure that quite interesting as they needed the money as I do."

"All right Tommy, I think that we need to get back to the game as they could as they could notice that quite possible, you're in the next round and it seems that there are only got 19 boxes left up there so we need to make sure that you're going for the lowest, so pick your first box."

"Okay Andrew." as Tommy gets to think, he gets to choose that box over there. "I pick 15." as we head over to Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend.

"Okay Minnie, let's see what's inside the box." as She gets reveal that she open it up as she reviled to be worth $25.00.

"All right, $25.00! that's Minnie!" as Minnie said "You're welcome Andrew!" as Tommy get to pick his next box. "Okay, let me see here." as he gets to pick exactly that No.11. "I decided to pick No.11!" of which that turns out to be Nicole Waterson from _The Amazing World Of Gumball._ "Andrew, let me just say that quite an honor."

"All right, open your box." As she gets to open it up as it reviled to be worth $75,000.00. "All right, $75,000.00 not inside your box."

As the board faded $75,000.00 away, Minnie walked away as well.

"All right, I got three boxes left, and I choose No.2." Of which happens to be Abigail Lincoln AKA Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next-Door. "Ha ha ha, Numbuh 5 thought that she has $750,000.00 in her box."

"We'll find out, open the box." as Abigail gets to open the box, she knew that it turn out to be worth $200.00.

As she gets to make sure that she gets to reavail about it. "Wow, I Didn't knew that it could be that quite interesting." as he gets to make his fourth pick. "I pick, No.26!" as it turns out to be Suzie Charmicheal. "Hi Tommy! I didn't you that you're playing the game."

As I get to show that to say that I get to make it that it doesn't contain the $750,000.00, I told her to open her box as he gets to feel like it as possible, and that box reviled to be worth $10.00.

As he gets to pick one more box before the offer, he knew that he could be that he was too smart. "I'll be picking... No.18." as it turns out to be Olive Oil.

"Oh hello Andrew, I'm so excited to be that quite happy to make this as they could notice about it."

"Okay, Okay, Open your box." as we get to see that Olive's box as turn out to be worth $1.00.

"All right Tommy, you're on a roll." as Olive closes her box, she walked away. "We boosted up $4.00 so we get to be exactly to be worth $5.00."

As the Board got updated, it shows that the board as show that the left side has gone from $5.00 to $750.00 as the right side get to show that it went from $1,000.00 to $750,000.00.

"Not bad Tommy, but do you expect to make sure about it?" as we heard the phone rang as the bank get to show that he got another offer. "It went up." as I get to tell him. "It seems that quite interesting, the offer went down, how down? I'll tell you." as the next gets to reveal to be worth $44,000.00.

"As we get to show that $44,000.00, you're going to notice as you get to see that it was going to learn that quite that it was going to feel that quite simply as they get to notice as they're going to learn that it was simply getting to feel that quite perfection, but you don't get to do it alone, you're going to show that you got some helpers." as they get to see that quite that it was his parents Stu and Didi and his Girlfriend Rachel. "Oh I can't wait to see that quite interesting as he could be rich!" Didi said.

"That's right, it showed that it was going to see that he was going to feel quite rich as I hoped that he'll be." said Rachel.

"Guys, what shall do? Shall I made deal on $44,000.00 or shall make it for $750,000.00?" Tommy asked his helpers.

"You know champ, I think that $750,000.00 is going to make this as they could feel like it as they could as you'll get to make this as they could feel any different as they could feel like it." said Stu. "If you it deal now, you're going to make this for the rest of you life."

As Tommy gets to think about it, he has learn to know about his decision. "So what do you say, Do you want to stop at $44,000.00, or do want to go all the way down to $750,000.00?" as he gets to decide, he's already got his last offer turn down, so he figured, why not to do it again.

"Thanks just the same, I'm sorry, but I'm going all the way down to $750,000.00, so no deal!" as the Offer switch over to "No Deal!", he knew that it could be that quite rich.

Will Tommy tried to prevent $750,000.00 from knocking down? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before we begin, this is the first chapter since Setember 11th of this year and in case you don't know who are the total models with total boxes, here they are again:

Box 02:Abigail Lincoin/Numbuh 5 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 03:Kuki Suban/Numbuh 3 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 05:Freida Sqadez (El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera)  
Box 07:Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)  
Box 11:Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball)  
Box 15:Minnie Mouse (Disney)  
Box 16:Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)  
Box 18:Olive Oil (Popeye)  
Box 19:Daisy Duck (Disney Cartoons)  
Box 25:Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Okay, here we go with our second chapter.

Chapter 3:Round 3-Pick 4 Boxes

"Welcome back to Danger Deal", I announced. "It seems that Tomas Pickles has make it as they could learn that he's still got $750,000.00 so he might had to make it as he's getting to be on a roll and I think that he was going as he might get to figure out of might if he still got that money as he got his supporters known are his friends."

"Chuckie, I think that you're going to see that it could be that it was going to be that that he was going to know anything about knowing that money and just to be that quite sure that you're going to feel that it was going to notice about that if you get that money.

"It's okay Chuckie, just you wait, I will end up with that $750,000.00." as we get back to the game. "All right, you only four boxes to pick so we better to make sure that it could be that it was going to notice about it."

"Okay." as Tommy gets to think about it. "I think that I'm going to pick No.26." and that happen to be that The Powepuff Girls. "Okay Tommy, if you think that these boxes are in there, I think that you're going to be surprised." replied Blossom as she and her sisters get to be opening up the box reviled to be $10.00. "$10.00 is not inside your box." I replied as $10.00 faded from the board. "okay, pick three more boxes."

As Tommy get to picking it, he choose No.14 of which it held by Suzie Charmicheal. "Oh Hi Tommy, did you know that? I got a new job as a model." She replied. "Okay Suzie, open your box." as she gets to open it, she got a bit sick as her box relived to be $750,000.00. "Ooh, $750,000.00, $750,000, not inside your box." as I Get to announced it. "We drop down $250,000.00 to go down for $500,000.00" as the board did.

"Okay, you're go to pick just two more boxes." as Tommy get to rub his chin, he choose his box. "I Pick No.10!" As it was held by Dr. Hutchenson, Filbert's Wife. "Okay Doctor, open up you box." as she gets to reviled to be $100,000.00. "Pick One More Box and you'll be on your way."

As he gets to pick No.12 as it got held by Treeflower, Norbert's Girlfriend. "Well Tommy, here's to make it up for knocking down $100,000.00 and $750,000.00." as she get to open as it turn out to be contained $5,000.00. "Well, now we're getting somewhere." I replied. "$5,000.00's not in your box." As it got faded of the board. "UPDATE THE BOARD!" I said as it got updated as down to $1,000.00 to $500,000.00.

As his supporters as he gets to see that he may get to be an half-an-millionaire.

As I get to hear from the banker, I seems that it could be that quite as he had to let me to give out a simple offer. "It went up." As I get to see that it reviled to be worth $120,000.00. "As we speak, I think that it could be that quite as it was going to be that it was going to show that the banker has taken you to six figures, and may I say that I get to be that quite as I get to notice that it was going to quite the show as it was going to see that he is so happy as it was going to be a quite an offer indeed." as I get to him. "So what do you say? Do you want to stop at $120,000.00, or do you want to do all the way down to $500,000.00?"

As the audience gets to shout as his helpers get to reply to him. "Tommy, I think that $500,000 could help us to make things to make sure that as they could feel like it as they could notice it but it's not going to be worth it!" Didi said. "You got to for a half-a-million."

"Listen to your mother, you got to go Further!" said Stu.

"I'm your best friend, you got to listen to me, you got to keep going!" said Chuckie.

As Tommy think about it, he knew that he was going to for $500,000.00. "I decided, no deal!" as Tommy get to close the box.

Will Tommy get go to for $500,000.00 or even way lesser?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is our first chapter since November 6th of last year and just in case you don't know about the cases and cartoon girl list, here it is:

Box 02:Abigail Lincoin/Numbuh 5 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 03:Kuki Suban/Numbuh 3 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 05:Freida Sqadez (El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera)  
Box 07:Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)  
Box 11:Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball)  
Box 15:Minnie Mouse (Disney)  
Box 16:Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)  
Box 18:Olive Oil (Popeye)  
Box 19:Daisy Duck (Disney Cartoons)  
Box 25:Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

And it looks like that we're finally going to pick up of where we left off, so here we go!

Chapter 4:Round 4, 3 Cases to Pick

And we head back as I get to tell you "Welcome back to _Danger Deal,_ and it seems that Tommy's still going for $750,000.00 inside his box, of which happens to be No.1!" as I get over to him. "Okay Tom, I Think that you're going to see that it ain't going to be that it wasn't that for anything for that much, I Think that we could be that quite as they had to feel."

"Well Andrew, I Think that we could notice it as they had to learn that it could be that might had to make up for it, I Think that we'll have to be that it wasn't the first time that it get to be a failure."

"So, if you ended up with $750,000.00, you could be the happiest guy who could ever get live." I said.

"Yeah, I Think that quite as they could notice it as they might had to get to see it when they might had to notice it when they had to make it when the eye could see."

"But do you think that it ain't going to make sure that if I get to stay with $750,000.00?" asked Tommy. "I mean that I already knocked down a million dollars."

"Yes, and it seems that you're going to make sure you're going to make sure that it wasn't that quite as they get to learn about it."

"Whatever, we're just going back to the game and it seems that we might get that you're going to pick 3 boxes, but whatever you do, don't let it be exactly $750,000.00, because if you do, you might had to drop down $250,000.00 down and straight down to $500,000.00."

"Okay, I pick Box No. 24." as we head over to Isabella Garpaia-Sheprio.

"Okay Isabella, are you ready to open up the case?" I asked her. "Ready when you are Andrew-Lee." she said. "Okay, open the box." as Isabella gets to be that box reveal to be worth $400.00. "Okay, so $400.00 is out of play, it's not inside your box." as she gets to leave. "All right, 2 more boxes and it seems that you're going to be quite the rich man."

As Tommy gets to pick 14, we go over to Nicole Watterson, wife of Richard and 3 kids know are Gumball, Darwin and Anais. "Andrew, I hope that you're ready because that it was going to feel like it." as she gets to open it, she reveal to be that exactly as Tommy was going for but not after he sees that he knocked down $750,000.00.

"$750,000.00," I said. "$750,000,00, not inside your box." As the amount faded as they could flashing though those wild images as Iguanas are tongue fighting, raining marbles, raining swords*, and a huge wave that attack.

As Tommy head back to reality. "Tommy, are you all right?" I asked. "I'm sorry that you knocked down $750,000.00, so I Think that it could be that quite so you're going to believe that quite as they know that you're going for $500,000.00, so we're going to make sure that as they get to feel as they get to understand it as they get to make up it as they had to feel when they see that you're going to be a half-millionaire."

"You're right, I think that I will go for that money, so I'm going with Case No.21!" As we head over to Timmy Turner's Mom .

"All right Andrew Lee, I'm ready to make sure that he'll won't get to knock out a Half-A-Million!" But before she gets to open her case, she looked into Stu so she gets to see his childhood moment.

As we head to Flashback...

(Flashback)

 _We See Stu gets to see that he was working at Age 6. "Come on Stu, we're heading home." said his dad Lou. "Okay, just a minute." as he gets to show his school teacher. "Look Teacher, I made a ducky toy on wheels!"_

 _"You'll never get to be an inventor!" as he gets to stomp on the intention._

(Flashback ends)

As we head back to the present, Stu cries about it. "Why did you hate my invention Teacher?" As she sobs.

"Well, let's get back to the round, so Mrs. Turner, open your case." as she did revail to be that case is worth $400.00. "All right! Now we're back on the track." as the dollar amount fade.

"Okay, you got of what you need so we need to make sure that we're going to make it to do so."

As the phone rang, I Had to pick it up, and I happen to reveal to be such an offer.

"This is quite good, this is quite great, this is the big offer, and the offer's going to be worth..." As they lean over. "...$152,000.00." as the offer gets to revail it. "Wow, $152,000.00, that's a lot of money." said Tommy. "I don't know if this could be that quite interesting or not, but I Think that it got nothing to do about and-"

"If you say deal to "$152,000.00, you might get to be that you're going to be taking that money and then you'll be doing that to do so they could get it to accept the fact that you'll made either made a good deal or a bad deal, if you say no deal, you'll have to open up 2 more cases, so I had to ask you, do you want to stop at $152,000.00, or do you want to go all the way down to $500,000.00?"

As they get to yell, the audience wants to make Tommy to choose. "Come on Tommy, I know that you're going to be $500,000.00, but you're just have to be richer then everyone else." replied Didi. "You got to make sure that I get to invent!" said Stu. "Come on Tommy, please take the deal!"

Then Tommy had to think about it, as he gets to say, "$152,000.00 is good, but $500,000.00 is even better!" As he gets to be that he choose "No Deal" As the offer gone away.

Will Tommy get $500,000.00? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You!

Closing Note: If you seen that little star I put, here's what it means:

*=Those raining swords came to me in the cartoon network show _Adventure Time,_ just in case you seen the show.

2nd Closing Note: I was going to make sure to come up with a brand new theme, but you're going have to wait until I finish this story up, again thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 16th over a month ago, and as we left off, Tommy turn down an offer worth $152,000.00, and as you don't know who are the models are, here they are again:

Box 02:Abigail Lincoin/Numbuh 5 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 03:Kuki Suban/Numbuh 3 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 05:Freida Sqadez (El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera)  
Box 07:Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)  
Box 14:Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball)  
Box 15:Minnie Mouse (Disney)  
Box 16:Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)  
Box 18:Olive Oil (Popeye)  
Box 19:Daisy Duck (Disney Cartoons)  
Box 24:Isabella Garpia Sheriop  
Box 25:Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)  
Box 26:The Powerpuff Girls (From the show with the same name)

So off we go!

Chapter 5: Round 5, Two boxes to Pick.

"Welcome back to the game," I said to the readers. "We're here with Tommy Pickles as he's going for a Half-Million Dollars, and may I say that it could be that quite as they could get to see that Thomas Pickles gets to make it as they could get to follows as they might had to feel as they had get to see that they might had to make sure that they get to learn that it was going to be that he's going to make sure that he's got his box inside that half a million in there."

"Well Andrew, I Think that you might get to see that it was noting that it could be that simply as they could get to learn that it was going to qualify as they had to learn though the distance." he said. "After all, if I could get it to my girlfriend Rachel, I think that it was going to be that it was never get to see that it could be that really to be less as they thought."

"Well, I Think that it was going to allow that." I told him. "All right, I Think that we need to make sure that you're going to pick that next 2 boxes and make sure that you don't get to be reveling that one of them could worth $500,000.00."

"All right." As Tommy gets to see that he might get to rub off as he gets to pick No.6 of which that happens to be Jessica, Roger Rabbit's trusty wife. "Well Andrew, I hope that it ain't going to be that quite as they get to make sure that it ain't going to be that simply as they get to go when they had happen to be."

"All right, open your case." as they get see that he had a case that contains that it's worth $5.00. "All right, $5.00, not inside your box." as the dollar amount fades away as he gets to pick one more box. "I'll think that I'll be picking No.13" as they get to see that it was Marge Simpson who's holding that she was going to see that she was going to see that got to open it open it up. "I Hope this number isn't a lucky number!" as I Told her to open that box, I knew that I was getting to see that it turns out to be worth $200,000.00. "No, why?!" replied Tommy as she gets to see that it was something to be unusually despicable.*

As we get to hear the Phone ring, he knew that was going to make sure that he gets to see that the banker gets to see that it was going to be that he was going to see that he was going to hear an offer. "It went up." I told him. "The Offer is worth $232,000.00" As the offer has been reviled to be that. "Wow, what an Offer!" As they get to see that it was going to see that he never seen anything like that before. "If you say No deal, you'll get to be picking one box at a time, and I Think that you're going to see that you're going to make sure that it you'll get to be the richest toon that you'll get to be."

As Tommy turn over to his helpers. "Tommy, you can say no deal, remember, you want to win that $500,000.00!" replied Stu.

"That's right, you get to say 'Deal' if you want to!" Said Didi.

"And you got to make sure that if you get to win that money, you're going to make sure that you'll get to spend some money into it!" Said his mom Didi as Tommy gets to see that he gets to figure out of what'll have to do.

"And remember, if you keep going, you're going to hit that $500,000.00 someday!" said Chuckie.

"So what do you say, would you like to go with $232,000.00 or would go all the way down to $500,000.00?" as they audience gets to see that he might get to make sure that he decided that he'll get to make it as he gets to make as he gets to think about this. "Well, I wish that I could for it but I'm going to say, no deal!" as he turns it down.

"Tommy's going for $500,000.00 still but will he do it? Come back when we get to do so."

As the audience gets to cheer as the logo gets in.

Please tune in next chapter as he gets to make sure that he'll gets to keep that $500,000.00 in there.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6-Wasn't A Good Deal?

A/N: This is the first chapter since Febuaray of last month and in case you don't know who are the models are in this story so far, let's read the list.

Box 02:Abigail Lincoin/Numbuh 5 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 03:Kuki Suban/Numbuh 3 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 05:Freida Sqadez (El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera)  
Box 07:Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)  
Box 14:Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball)  
Box 15:Minnie Mouse (Disney)  
Box 16:Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)  
Box 18:Olive Oil (Popeye)  
Box 19:Daisy Duck (Disney Cartoons)  
Box 24:Isabella Garpia Sheripo  
Box 25:Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)  
Box 26:The Powerpuff Girls (From the show with the same name)

And now, the conclusion of the story.

Chapter 6:Round 6, One box at a time

As we head back, I announced, "Hello and welcome to Danger Deal, I'm your host Andrew Lee Matlack, and we got Tommy Pickles whom's he's going for $500,000.00 as he gets to pick one more box around here."

"Well Andrew, I Think that we could get to notice that we might had to see that it wasn't a good lifestyle and I was thinking that it was quite going to the distance and to tell you the truth, I Think that if I _do_ end up with $500,000.00, I think that we could be that it was going to qualify as they get to expect the fact that I will get to make my friends and family happy."

"Well, good for you, I think that we're getting back to the game, just remember, that we you to pick one box at a time, and I Think that you're going see that it was going to be that simply as they get to pick one box."

"Okay." As Tommy gets to choose. "I pick Number 21." and that box happen to be that's Nazz from _Ed Edd "n' Eddy._ "Andrew, I think that we could be the best job that I ever took."

"Okay Nazz, open your case." as she opens it up to be an amount worth $500.00. "All right, $500.00, not inside your box." as the amount faded away. "Okay then, I think that you still got $500,000.00 inside your box here."

As the Phone ring, I picked it up and it was revealed to be that it was the banker once again. "All right." as I put the phone done, I happen to show the amount that it was going to see that quite as I get to tell him. "The Banker is offering you $215,000.00." as the offer got revealed, it was simply $7,000.00 less then the last offer.

"Let's see of what they think." as we turn over to them. "Come on, I Think that you shall take the deal, there's no way that you can go further anymore!" replied Chuckie. "Champ, I think that it's time to take the deal!" said Stu. "Take that offer home!" replied Didi.

"So what do you say, do you want take $215,000.00, or do you want to go all the way down to $500,000.00?" As the audience gets to shout as he gets to feel as he wants to feel to choose.

"I know what I must do, I must take the deal!" as he hit the button as he gets to take home the deal.

"All right, you're taking home $215,000.00, but the question is, was a good deal? Let's find out." As we turn over. "Had you say to no deal, your next box could've been...?"

As Tommy gets to pick No.4, as it turns out to be that it was simply Arnold's Grandma Gertrude or Pookie which ever you get to call her.

"Okay Pookie, open your case." as she opens up as she gets to be worth $500,000.00 as the audience cheers. "And the offer would've been..." as it turn to be worth $199,000.00. "...$199,000.00."

"Okay Tommy, open your case." as he gets to be that it happens to be worth $1.00 "Tommy, you made a great deal." as the others happen to be worth $50.00, $750.00, $5,000.00 $10,000.00, $75,000.00, $100,000.00, and $300,000.00."

"All right, we might had to see that it was going to see that Tommy Pickles that made it's fair share, and it looks that we had a great deal of all time, so until next time, we will have a player who will go $1,000,100.00 until then, please deal and play the game responsibly."

as I get to leave the stage.

THE END

Please put some at the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Notes: and if you don't know who the cartoon girls are as the Danger Deal Models, here they are.

All Models With Boxes from No.1-26:  
Box 01:Minnie Mouse (Disney)  
Box 02:Abigail Lincoin/Numbuh 5 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 03:Kuki Suban/Numbuh 3 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Box 05:Freida Sqadez (El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera)  
Box 06:Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 1988)  
Box 07:Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)  
Box 08:Granny (Looney Tunes)  
Box 09:Muraul Bagg (Courage The Cowadly Dog)  
Box 10:Tungura Leeia (Futurama)  
Box 11:Suzie Charmicheal (Rugrats/All Grown Up)  
Box 12:Lola Caratorla (Catdog)  
Box 13:Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)  
Box 14:Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball)  
Box 15:Minnie Mouse (Disney)  
Box 16:Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)  
Box 18:Olive Oil (Popeye)  
Box 19:Daisy Duck (Disney Cartoons)  
Box 20:Betty DeVil (Rugrats)  
Box 21:Nazz (Ed Edd 'N' Eddy)  
Box 23:Gerturde "Pookie" Shortman (Hey Arnold!)  
Box 24:Isabella Garpia Sheriop  
Box 25:Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)  
Box 26:The Powerpuff Girls (From the show with the same name)


End file.
